


You

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bar Fight, First Time, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Niall, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry out and about in a bar. Niall is an Omega... Harry is an alpha with jealousy tendency. Smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

*I’ve wanted to do omegaverse since the longest…but here is a very short one-shot. Hopefully I get to do something longer soon*

 

Niall knew once he was 13 that he was no alpha. He had his doubts even before he was thirteen; he was always the shortest of his class, he smelled different than other boys, and his hair had slowly turned blonde once he hit his teens.

Maura, his mother, had told him that he might take after her and be a beta, since there were no girls in the family and his brother had already inherited the alpha gene.  It wasn’t ideal, but at least he would be able to obtain a stable job and maybe a nice beta wife.

But of course, Niall had to be gay, and beta men were hard to find. So when Niall got his first heat wave at age 15, he knew he was done for.

“It means that you’re an omega Niall.” His mother told him calmly. “I think I’ve known for a while, but I didn’t want to say anything.”  She extended her arms and Niall hid himself in her. It was the only way he felt safe, where he didn’t feel as small and fragile as he normally did.

“Is that going to change many things mother?” he asked quietly. She kissed the top of his head and whispered, “I’m afraid so.”

 

+

 

All in all, Niall’s life didn’t change; well it did, but it was for the best. First of all, every boy in his school now wanted him. Straight or gay, they wanted him at every moment in the day. On the bad side, he was switched to an all-girls school in fear that any alpha would not be able to control their natural instincts, (the alpha girls were easier to control at least).

He hated the idea, it was stupid because he shouldn’t be forced to move because a stupid alpha wasn’t able to keep his penis in his pants, but after the Zack incident, he didn’t want to risk his safety.

Also, being an omega let Niall be himself. He was able to wear oversized jumpers without being ridiculed for being too feminine, his hair naturally became blonde because his hormones were running all over the place, and he was able to skip sports.

His favorite thing of all was that Niall was able to look handsome without even trying. His own body was changing in order to please the un-bonded alphas surrounding him. His skin was smoother, his hair was softer, and his smell was sweeter. The omegas were created as “trophy-wives”. They were meant to please their alphas to their full potential. They were considered to be even better mates than betas, and an alpha bonded with an omega was considered a lucky one.

He met Harry when he was finally allowed to go to a co-ed University. For his safety, he was paired up with a bonded beta male. His name was Louis, and he was small and fragile and looked more like an omega than Niall. He was loud and brash but he made jokes that Niall found extremely funny and endearing.

“We have to get you laid young Nialler.” He would always say. Niall would just brush off the comment, but it’s not like he never thought about it. Being a virgin was a big disadvantage, but being single was even a bigger disadvantage. He was meant to be taken, to have someone make every single decision made for him, but even more, he was meant to taken care of.

Harry did that and more. He was best friends with Eleanor, which was Louis omega. When Niall saw him, he knew that he was in love. Harry was tall with small freckles scattered all around his cheeks. He had curly hair and his eyes were a signature green.

They hit it off once they met, and within weeks, they were dating.

Being with Harry was a strange thing. He was dominant, and everything Niall wanted Harry to be, but sometimes, Harry recoiled from Niall. Niall always felt that Harry didn’t want to go too far with him, which was inconvenient because Niall could feel his body wanting Harry to knot him. He wanted to be close to Harry in ways that he never was with anyone else.

 

+

 

It wasn’t his fault really, but when Niall and Harry were invited to a local club by no one other than Louis, there was meant to be trouble.

Immediately when they stepped into club, all eyes turned to Niall. He was an omega, and a male, and to top it all off, he was unmated. Sure, the hickey in Niall’s neck meant that there was an alpha in his life, which was standing right next to him, but in the omega world, that meant nothing.

Nothing but alphas who thought they were better than Harry and would try to mark Niall as their own without batting an eye.

“Stay close to me and don’t talk to anybody.” Harry said. The smell of arousal was clear in the air, all the unpaired alpha’s eyes, and even some betas were looking at Niall like he was meat. There were a couple of girls giving Niall a death glare, while other couples look at Niall sympathetically as if to say “why would you come here?” but at least no one was approaching him, yet.

“I’m going to go get all of us a drink.” Louis informed. “Don’t do anything fun while I'm gone.”

 

Harry’s hand on Niall’s waist tightened as he pulled the blonde closer to him.  It was an action that was meant to keep Niall safe, but he could tell that Harry was trying to let all the other alphas know that he was taken already.

“We shouldn’t have come here.” Harry says. “It was a very bad idea.”

“It was a Louis’s idea.” He simply replies.

“Hence why it’s a bad idea.”

They find a spot somewhere in the high top chairs and Harry orders a round: fruity drinks for Niall and Louis and straight vodka for Harry.

It wasn’t like Harry was far away, he was merely a few steps away from him, but a few alphas were walking his way.

He could smell their arousal all the way to his seat two, maybe three alphas were already standing in front of him.

“Hello blondie, what are you doing here all by yourself.” One asked.

“Want to know what a real alpha does?” another shouted. Soon Niall found himself surrounded by 4, 5 alphas, all were shouting questions at him and attempting to put their hands on his body. They didn’t let much space between them, and he began to feel crowded. “Harry, Harry where are you?!”

He could feel some guys leaving him alone, but the one who had called him _“blondie”_ earlier was now running his hand up and down his thigh. He could feel his stomach clench in disgust but Harry was still nowhere to be seen.

He tried to swat the alphas hand away, but the action simply made the alpha grab his hand harder.

“C’mon blondie.” He tugged Niall closer to his body, “Let me show you what belonging to an alpha feels like.” The man attempted to kiss Niall’s face, but before he could he was yanked back by a taller alpha.

“Leave him alone!” someone yelled from across the bar. Before he even heard the voice, Niall knew that it was Harry. He could smell _his_ alpha’s rage, his fear, but most of all he could smell his possessiveness.

Harry faced the smaller alpha before hitting him square in the face. Although the older man was clearly older, he had nothing on Harry. He had threatened his mate, had touched, and had left his scent all over Niall’s body without permission, and for that he was going to pay.

Harry stopped attacking the older alpha only when he heard Niall’s frail voice, “Harry I’m scared.” He stopped in his tracks immediately, letting go of the man who was now dripping with blood.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you now.” Harry was twice Niall’s size, which was useful in times like these. He picked up Niall in his arms and carried him out of the bar. He managed to get Niall inside of the car, text Louis to find a ride home, and get in the car in less than 5 minutes.

Niall was shaking in the passenger seat. He had his legs close to his chest and his head between his thighs. He wouldn’t answer any of Harry’s questions, but Harry assumed he was either nodding or shaking his head.

“Its okay baby, we’ll be home soon.”

Once they were inside Harry’s flat, Niall pushed himself against Harry and attacked his lips. His movements were frantic and out of sync, but were still able to arouse Harry.

“Patience love”

Harry took his time in undressing Niall, kissed his shoulder blade when he removed his shirt, his thighs when he’s in the process of removing his jeans, and finally his erection when he removed his boxers. It’s something they’ve never done before, not even when they’re snogging in Harry’s living room or when they’re alone in Niall’s bed. Harry has always respected Niall’s boundaries, but now, seeing the love of his life eager for his knot, he can hardly contain himself.

“Are you sure you want to do this love? We can still stop darling, don’t need to do this because we’re in the heat of the moment.” Harry mumbles against Niall’s skin. It’s a weird action, considering that Harry’s already teasing Niall’s hole with his finger. He would stop in a instant if Niall said no, it’s always Niall’s safety before his own satisfaction.

Niall shakes his head frantically, his voice week with want and need. “I want you Harry. I want you inside me please, unless you don’t want to then we don’t have to.”

Niall moves his body so that Harry is no longer touching him, shifting himself away because of his insecurities. It’s easy to control because he is not in his heat, but his erection is hurting uncomfortably and he can almost feel his body disagreeing with his actions.

“What do you mean Niall, I’ll always want you, and looking at you like this, ready for me, eager.”

He arches his body so that he can be touching Harry again, in all his naked glory. Niall lifted his face so he could kiss Harry again. The alpha shifts his body so that he is now fully on top of his omega. He moves his hands up and down Niall’s body, moaning when he is able to grab Niall’s ass with both of his hands and give it a squeeze.

“Fuck me already… Harry please…”

Harry nods before sliding his body down where he’s got Niall’s hole in reach. He licks him eagerly, wanting to see Niall’s reaction. They’ve never done this before, and Harry wants to memorize all of his reactions. He wants to find Niall’s sweet spot in between his thighs, wants to know how much he can push him until his begging to come.

“Fuck” Niall moans, his rolling his hips back into Harry’s face as if to ask for more when Harry is barely starting. “Yeah Harry, just like that… Christ your tongue is a sin.”

Harry removes his tongue a bit in favor of watching Niall’s hole clench. He’s so tight, tight enough to barely give way for Harry’s tongue that Harry’s scared that Niall .might not even give for one even two of his fingers.

He tries. There’s lube in his drawer and once he finally gets a hold of the bottle and pours some on his fingers, he massages Niall’s hole again. It clenches and unclenches, and although he is tight as hell, his omega nature gives in and Harry is able to slide his finger inside. Niall moans at the intrusion but rocks his hips back against Harry’s fingers. Harry keeps thrusting his fingers against Niall’s ass; first one until Niall is able to take two. He scissors his fingers until Niall is loose enough to take him, but tight enough to choke his dick.

“You ready baby?” he asks. Niall nods and turns around so that he is lying on his stomach. It’s not as intimate as he had hoped, but right now Niall can give less about intimacy and more about getting off.

He’s about to tell Harry to hurry the fuck up, when he felt Harry entering him, bottoming him out in one move, words were stuck in his throat.

He can feel Harry inside him, the intrusion a bit uncomfortable at first, but once Harry is moving in and out of his body, he feels the pleasure coursing through his body. Harry can tell that this is Niall’s first time, his body is tight even though he is an omega, but when he tries to move slower, Niall groans.

“Please don’t stop Harry, it feels so fucking good.” Niall says as he grinds his ass against Harry. He can’t see Harry, but god can he feel him. He feels like Harry controls every movement of his body.

Harry moves his body faster, shifting his attention from kissing Niall’s bare back to thrusting into his ass faster. It’s not long before Niall’s breathing starts getting heavier, and Harry can barely hold himself up.

“I’m so close babe.” Niall says. He’s biting the pillow since he can’t hold onto anything else, and before he knows it, he comes. He’s coming untouched and Harry follows him right after.

Niall isn’t in heat so Harry doesn’t knot him, but Harry still manages to bite into his shoulder. It’s a small bite, barely even a bond bite mark, but it’s there. It cuts into Niall’s skin and it makes him shake.

He is still shaking when Harry removes himself from on top of Niall. He lays by Niall, spooning the smaller blonde before he can go anywhere.

“Babes.” He says.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Harry whispers into his ear. It’s the first time that Harry says anything like that to him, but he smiles into the hug.

“I love you too babe.”


End file.
